Profundidad nula
by Sao801
Summary: Mi vida es agitada, cuando en realidad yo sólo quiero que sea algo monótona. ¿Por qué es tan difícil conseguirla? Punto de vista en primera persona.


Siempre he sido un tipo muy aburrido, nunca hay expresiones en mi rostro, tampoco creo que las vaya a haber. Soy la monotonía en persona, jamás me gustaron las cosas fuera de lo común.

**No soy normal.**

No me importa nada ni nadie, antes de ir a jugar en el lago prefiero quedarme en casa jugando con mi conejillo de indias. Cada día me siento mal. Quiero irme de casa pronto. Todo es muy distinto de un día para otro, unos se van y otros se quedan. Odio salir con mis padres y mi hermana. Es fastidioso escuchar sus constantes gritos, insultos y amenazas, es demasiado problemático. No me gustan las cosas agitadas.

**Odio la realidad.**

¿Por qué debo salir de mi casa? No tengo absolutamente nada que hacer en la calle, odio salir. No quiero salir con mis amigos, no quiero ir a explorar el mundo, no quiero salir de mi cuarto nunca más.

**Odio a las personas.**

Adolescentes inútiles con las hormonas alborotadas, adultos irresponsables, mocosos malcriados. Lo peor de todo es que es lo que más normal del mundo y que debo verlo cinco veces a la semana. No los soporto.

**Sobretodo a mis padres.**

- Mamá. - Dije. - No tengo clases mañana, y el jueves entramos tarde, al parecer el viernes salimos temprano y el lunes no tendremos clases. El profesor debe salir.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Ya no quieres estudiar, pequeña mierda! ¿Para qué te mando al colegio entonces?

Otra vez está histérica. Es así cada día. Tan sólo porque no tengo clases (por asuntos en los que no tengo nada que ver) ella cree que no quiero seguir estudiando.

- ¡Has perdido tu amor por el estudio! ¡Ya no te gusta estudiar!

A nadie le gusta estudiar, a nadie. Todos nos vemos obligados a estudiar cosas estúpidas para un futuro, cosas que en su mayoría no usaremos. Ella cree que me levantaré a las 5 am con ánimos y corriendo con emoción para ir al colegio, ella cree.

Mi padre es un inútil bastardo. Es el tipo de persona al que le gusta mandar y no hacer nada. Cuando se queda en casa sólo se queda acostado en su refrigerado cuarto mirando una inútil película, rascándose las pelotas.

**Ambos me odian.**

Siempre termino golpeado porque no me veo afectado por sus regaños. Siempre mantengo mi semblante monótono y no cambio de expresión con sus gritos, se enojan más y me golpean, se desesperan. Eso demuestra que no quieren educarme, sólo quieren verme sufrir y retorcerme bajo sus manos.

**Mi hermana también.**

Es insoportable y superficial. Cuando algo la molesta grita, grita por todo. Amenaza siempre, y se queda por cosas que ella no hace.

- ¡Voy a matar a esa maldita rata!

- ... No es tuya. - Pienso.

- ¡Es una asquerosidad, siempre tirado en su jaula!

- ... No molesta a nadie. - Sigo pensando.

- ¡Algún día voy a tirarlo!

**Tengo problemas existenciales.**

¿Problemas de autoestima? No lo sé realmente, en realidad no me importa, no tengo nada que ocultar, me veo como me siento, aburrido. No me gusta ocultar lo que siento. Aunque no puedo sentir nada.

**Los he sacado al mundo.**

Todo lo que me rodea se sorprende con mi actitud monótona, cuando en realidad en el mundo hay cosas peores, mucho peores.

**Pero aún así.**

Sólo me queda mi conejillo de indias. Lo sé, de mayor seré el loco de los conejillos de india, no me importa. Mi vida seguirá siendo agitada, cuando yo quiero llevar una vida aburrida. Sólo quiero vivir en mi propia casa, con mis cobayos, lavando la ropa con una buena taza de café.

**Tú no entendiste el mensaje.**

Soy aburrido, no quiero ser algo más que eso. Quiero llevar una vida monótona y que no me pase nada raro ¿Por qué no puedo obtener algo tan sencillo? Me gusta la normalidad, pero odio la normalidad del mundo.

**Es sólo eso, estoy aburrido.**

* * *

**ASKDHSAJKFHDSFKHAS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, ¡NO HE ESCRITO NADA EN DÍAAAAAAAAAS! ¡EL MALDITO INTERNERD NO ME DEJAAAAAAAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ok ya e.e Esto lo escribí hace varias semanas en clases o3o en una hoja de examen owo estaba aburrida y salió esto (?) se, también escribo a lápiz, hagan lo mismo, flojos e3é Quien descubra el Cromas y el Creek escondido se gana un premio (?) :B Estoy segura que más de uno se sentirá identificado con la historia. ¿Saben qué es lo mejor? Que no tuve que decir el nombre del personaje ni una sola vez para ser identificado rápidamente.**

**PD: Por favor, leer seguido las partes en negrita de la historia.**

**¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! 8D**


End file.
